Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to vehicle door, and, more particularly, relate to an inner handle cable connection for a vehicle door handle device.
A vehicle door handle device is used to operate a latching and locking device to unlock and open a door from a vehicle body. The handle device is typically attached to a door panel. There are two kinds of such handle devices, an inside door handle device and an outer side door handle device. In an inside door handle device, the door is opened by operating an operation handle in the passenger compartment. In an outer side door handle device, the door is opened by operating an operation handle on the vehicle exterior. In either device, operative force is transmitted to the latching/locking device by at least one cable or rod when the operation handle is actuated. As a result, the locked state of the door maintained by the locking device is released.
Handle devices may include a lock knob attached to a lock cable and a lever attached to an open cable. The lock cable and open cable are generally secured to the housing of the door handle device. According to one known configuration, a separate bracket is secured to the housing. The bracket is provided with a pair of openings or recesses dimensioned to receive grooved portions located on end portions of the respective lock cable and the open cable. Each cable is secured to the separate bracket via a separate mounting device or clip that is mounted on the bracket via a conventional fastener. The lock cable and open cable are then attached to a respective lock knob and lever or grip provided on the handle device. According to another known configuration, in lieu of the separate bracket, the housing includes a pair of recesses dimensioned to receive the grooved portions of the respective lock cable and open cable. A pair of mounting devices or clips is secured to the housing via conventional fasteners. Each mounting device is configured to securely receive one of the lock cable and the open cable.
With the above conventional designs for connecting the lock cable and open cable to the housing of the handle device, separate mounting devices are required. With these mounting devices, cable drop-off can occur. Further, because the end portions of the lock cable and open cable are similarly shaped and dimensioned, during assembly of the door handle device, a worker inadvertently can cross the cables, and thereby attach the lock cable to the mounting device intended for the open cable and the open cable to the mounting device intended for the lock cable. This can result in the lock cable being connected to the grip and the open cable being connected to the lock knob.